


farewell, my prefect: a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery imagine

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, LET ME ROMANCE FELIX ROSIER 2k18, Multi, POV First Person, felix please don't leave me, what did i expect of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Felix has a personal matter to discuss with the reader.





	farewell, my prefect: a Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery imagine

**Author's Note:**

> (in full volume) FELIX ROSIER IS FECKING DRAMATIC!!!! CONTAINS SPOILER FOR THIRD YEAR. Felix has a personal matter to discuss with the reader. Third year, gender neutral, Slytherin reader.

I spotted him walking around the Common Room idly. Funny, I've never seen him pace. I wondered what he has to say. "You wanted to see me?"

He stopped pacing, the corner of his lips slightly tugging upwards. "Well, well, the curse breaking Slytherin finally comes to see me." Felix crossed his arms and leaned back against a table. "When we first met, I had just become a prefect."

 _Don't get all nostalgic now, Rosier._ I rolled my eyes. He's still cocky after all.

"Now I'm a seventh year and come June I will leave Hogwarts forever."

The statement struck something in my chest; my heart sank.  _I'm gonna lose him_ , I thought in masked panic,  _I won't have someone to look up to here again, I won't be able to see him everyday. Hell,_ I realized the worst case scenario,  _I might not see him_ ever again _. What if we lose contact?_

Instead I settled for an evil smirk, and, like a true Slytherin, wittily remarked: "Once you're gone Slytherin will finally be able to reach its full potential."

He looked rather offended. "Watch your mouth, Y/N. Once I graduate, I'll have no problem using your face for target practice." But we both know the words that came out of one another's mouth were jests to hide our longing. Or perhaps it was just me.

"I've been thinking about how you fit into the future of Slytherin," he began, placing the words cautiously, "It pains me to admit it, but you're a credit to our house. When I'm gone, you are going to be the student who sets an example.

"I want to teach you a few things. Skills that will prepare you to be a leader of the house."

I felt my chest warming up at that. He really thought so highly of me?

"Meet me on the training grounds. It's time to begin our final lesson." Felix clapped my shoulder and walked away.

✖️

And so it was our final lessons. Felix taught me  _Immobulus_ (without missing a beat, he completed the lesson by remarking 'If you ever want to trip a Gryffindor, use  _Immobulus_ on his shoes') and how to brew a Babbling Beverage—in the end, he told me to taste-test it. Why do I get the feeling it was the real reason he taught me this? I drank it anyways and told him to consider the sacrifice a going-away present. I've never seen him laugh harder. Felix also taught me how to extract Snargaluffs. Those are particularly nasty plants.

Throughout the lesson, he kept saying things like 'with a mind that sharp, you'll be head of the house one day' or 'well done, even Snape would be impressed'. And with every compliment, I felt myself missing him more and more already.

After we're done, he summoned me to the Common Room yet again. He was acting the same way when I last met him here, pacing around, watching Slytherin students going on about their activities in an almost observing way. He relaxed slightly—the Slytherin prefect never let his guard down—as I approached him. "Oh, Y/N. I was just looking around the Common Room. I'm going to miss our den of mischief when I graduate Hogwarts."

I took a deep breath before answering, "And all of Slytherin will miss you, but... why did you give me all those lessons?"

Felix wore his usual smirk that could fool you into thinking he's an evil mastermind—he kind of is, but he has his own softness inside. "You still don't know? Come on. Surely you have an idea what I want you to do."

I pursed my lips in concentration. He might want me to be a prefect myself, or even head of the house, or an exemplary student. But those just seemed not Felix-like, who's ambitious and seemed to always put our house before himself. "You... wanted an excuse to give me House Points."

"A Slytherin never admits anything." I could tell from the subtle change of his smile alone that my guess was correct. "I am awarding Slytherin twenty-five House Points for all your hard work.

"I'm going to put in a good word with Dumbledore and Snape. I'll tell them you would make an excellent prefect."

I couldn't stop the excitement and gratitude from brightening my features. "Felix... Thank you!"

"Good luck with the rest of your Hogwarts journey." For the first time, I saw his genuine, kind smile. And it was beautiful. "Hopefully, we'll meet again years from now..."


End file.
